Truth Serum Chronicles
by YoungEarlCain
Summary: Merryweather has descovered the impossible! Cain and Riff are still alive! After reuniting with Riff, will the two be able to save Cain from the people who hold him captive?
1. Prologue

**YoungEarlCain -- 01-00**

**Truth Serum Chronicles**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The wide stone streets were victims to hooves and wood carriage wheels once again. The day life of the city is always moving. A deep colored oak carriage played host to a young girl with long and wavy blond hair and blue eyes. Her lips were colored a gentle pink to accent her red and white lace gown and white accessories. This little girl has been looking to the streets with a bold amount of caution. Where most see pease, she sees the illusion behind it all. The smiles and laughter of the world hold a mysterious hidden factor. What it is, the girl cannot say, but it draws her curiosity anyway.**

**It's been one year now sense she lost her only family to the pain of falling glass. Two men were together in their last moments, but she refuses to accept that it's truly over. She was able to find one. His body crumbled to dust after the glass fell. However, the other disappeared, never to be seen again. Despite his absence, the young Earl left his mark upon the world. The wealthy would talk about his reckless reputation, saying that the reason for his death was more than likely due to his own collection of poisons. The poor talk about his mysterious influence, saying that the murders would probably end now that he was gone. The men seemed grateful that he was gone while the women continue to talk about his charm and untouchable will to real them in. The same applied to the young blond in the carriage but her care for him was on a different level.**

**'Dear brother...I wish I could have been your songbird just a little while longer...' she thought as her pink painted lips curled into a soft smile. Suddenly the carriage came to a stop. The motion was so furious that it nearly bumped her off of her seat. She strained to keep her balance, resting her hand on a large stuffed bear sitting next to her. When the carriage was still she stood up and opened the door to look out. "What happ--" her voice halted in her throat when she spotted a man with silvery hair pass behind the carriage and step into the crowd. Looking closely, she saw a small ear ring in his right ear. "GASP" She couldn't mistake the ear ring. It looked identical to the one she saw a year ago. Desperate to find answers, she jumped to the stone road and picked up her skirt, fixing her sight on the man before running off toward him.**

**"Lady Hargreaves. Please come back!" the carriage driver cried before he made to circle the block for her.**

**The girl was more than determined. She's had nothing but the events of last year on her mind all this time. She hated the last year due to the true feelings she learned the people had for her brother. After claims of love and devotion through out his life barely anyone went to his funeral. After the funeral a few family members came to see what money they could get from him, only to find that the Hargreaves name would go to her instead. The money he had was the only thing anyone cared about. If this man was who she thought it was then she would have to take in many impossible possibilities.**

**"Riff!" she called out and the man flinched before he stopped. He stood turned away from her for the longest time, the people around him brushing past his long blue cloak. When she came up close to him the man turned to look down at her. He had the same pale skin she remembered him to have, his eyes naturally hollowed in color. "Riff...I thought you were....But how! If you're here then--"**

**"Please, Miss Merryweather. Not here. Someone is bound to hear you." The man extended a hand gently toward her. Always his left hand as usual. When she placed her hand in his he looked around before stepping into the alleyway with her. "A lot of things have happened sense last year. A lot of it is very hard to understand--"**

**"Tell me anyway! You have no idea how much I've thought of both of you. Seeing you makes me think about him in ways I shouldn't be. If you're alive then--"**

**"That's right...I've been searching for him through out the year." Riff knelt down, looking into Merryweather's concerned eyes with his own soft gaze. He was silent for a moment, unsure how to explain what he needed to. His main concern was weather or not se could understand it all. "For right now, just know that he's alive. I know he is. The same people who brought me back also kept him alive. We were separated because I didn't turn out the way they had hoped. They need him, Miss Merryweather and so they won't kill him."**

**Merryweather sighed and tilted her head slightly. She was happy to hear that her brother was alive but she still didn't understand. The fact that Riff was being so secretive didn't help. She wanted to help in any way she could, by any means. "Don't baby me this time, Riff. After everything I've seen, I want to help. I don't care, as long as he's safe again." She then casually wrapped her arms around her torso and gave a deep frown as she tried to study the man in front of him. He didn't seem to be lifting his defenses for her in the slightest. "At least let me help you plot. I haven't stopped practicing with the tarot cards and it helped us before. I might be able to help you find clues."**

**"My main concern is that the shock of knowing he's alive might provoke you to do something rash. Lord Cain wouldn't want you to give anything for his return if it would put you in danger."**

**"I know...Let me help, please!" she beckoned and Riff let out a light sigh.**

**"Alright. You can help."**

**With in the hour Riff found himself in the new mansion Merryweather had built. It was the same as the one she once lived in with her brother Cain, brick for brick. He walked through the courtyard to find that the trees were the only thing the girl couldn't replicate. No tree truly grows the same way and so he had to get use to the curvature of the new trees al over again.**

**As he walked he couldn't help but to think of being separated from the young Earl Cain. He couldn't stand the feeling for many reasons. The first was the simple fact that he was separated from his only willful link to life. Without Cain, he felt like he wasn't whole. His will to protect the young earl drove him even as the glass fell. The second was the gap of memory loss that signified the time lost and then the events that played out before the separation.**

**-----------------------**

**-----------------------**

**"Riff!"**

**The two may have agreed to spend their last moment together but the butler couldn't stand the thought of the young earl's death. In a last effort to ensure his personal purpose, Riff pulled the teen under his form and wrapped his arms around to hold him tight. Tucking Cain's young frame under his own, he stopped the earl from struggling as the glass struck. Cain could only shout in protest, his voice instantly frozen at the sight of the man's blood. His green eyes widened through his deep brown locks and he struggled only to be held tighter by shaking arms.**

**"Lord Cain...Please...know that my feelings are real. No matter how dead my body was...my heart was...a-always alive..." Riff couldn't bring himself to speak anymore. He felt a terrible strain in his chest and had a sickening taste in his mouth.**

**"Don't leave me here alone...I won't--" The earl's green eyes veered off a bit as he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. He then began to shift to stand. He gathered up the strength to free himself from Riff but he couldn't get up completely. A sharp pain ripped through his right leg and he winced sharply.**

**"Take him, doctor. He is the key factor in all of this."**

**The man's voice seemed emotionless and cold. The intensity of the moment shifted from sadly safe to hostile. Out of the corner of Riff's eye he saw a very tall and large figured man approach. Cain forced himself to move despite the pain in his leg only to be gripped at the arm and pulled out of the glass. Riff wanted to get up but the nerves**** through out his body have already wilted. His heart ached with a deep need to protect as he heard his earl fight desperately only tobe beaten to the floor. Every strike and scream echoed in Riff's ears...even as his vision began to blur...******

**'No...I was supposed to...save you...By some... miracle...let me live. Let me...Let me...'******

**How long was it that the silver haired butler wandered in the darkness. He didn't have any means to watch over the one person he loved the most. His pained spirit was unable to rest, dredding the possibilities. Was his young Lord being put through the same torture as he endured in his young life? He couldn't stand the thought of Cain being bound in any way, let alone have to endure the same pain again. ******

**Despite his lack of physical form, Riff spent his entire afterlife screaming until he finally saw a small light. Passing through it, he found himself awakening in a sore state, laying upon a cold floor. He stayed there for a moment before he finally turned to sit up on his hands and knees. Looking to his features, he found that he had the same physical structure he always remembered. Silver hair and pale skin. The only difference was that he wasn't slowly decaying due to the secret fact of being dead. He was a perfectly living middle aged man once again...but how was that possible? ******

**His focus was torn away when he looked around the room. He seemed to be in some kind of holding cell. The cell was directly beside a second cell with a small line of bars and stone separating them. Riff's focus was upon the bed in the second cell. A teen lie upon his back, his head turned away slightly. His deep brown locks of hair lightly crowded over his closed eyes, accenting his pale skin. His black suit was torn a bit, his jacket and dress shirt left open due to broken buttons and tearing. While one hand rested upon his exposed stomach the other lie beside him, his hand and wrist hanging off of the bed in a tired fashion.******

**"...Lord Cain..." Moving toward the bars, the revived butler reached across the corner of the second cell. He was just inches away, his fingertips shaking in desperation. Just a little further and he could have touched the teen's head. With a harsh sigh he lowered his hand and leaned his forehead upon the bars. "Please, wake up...Lord Cain!" The boy's fingers twitched slightly as they hung off of the bed. He gave a light yet painful moan, but he only seemed to move just a little bit, turning his head from one side to the other.******

**"I wouldn't bother," came the voice of an elderly man from the hallway. Riff quickly looked back to see a tall man with short grey hair and a mustache. He wore dark glasses to match his black lab jacket. "More than likely, he won't be able to hear you. You'd have better luck talking to a doll."******

**"What did you do to him?!" Riff asked as he shifted to stand and the man shrugged, not finding much interest in the butler's concerns.******

**"What was necessary to get information out of him. He was quite stubborn, I'm sure you know how that is, but we still managed. He gave us the information we needed to clone you, but the results weren't quite what we were hoping for."******

**"What do you mean? What does Lord Cain have to do with your need to clone me?"******

**The old man gave a light smile and shifted to cross his arms over his chest. "Alexis was a smart man when he created Delilah. He actually had a partner in his cause. Both of us had people we hated and so we created soldiers to do our dirty work." As the man spoke he turned to take light steps toward the second cell. His gaze then became fixed upon the sleeping earl. "When Cain managed to defeat Alexis all of his soldiers became my property. That includes you Riff. I cloned you with the intentions of harnessing your second personality. Unfortunately, you proved to be stronger that Riffael."******

**"What do you intend to do with Lord Cain now that you know how to clone people?"******

**"What we do with him shouldn't matter to the world. To them, Cain Hargreaves is dead. Considering the failure you've become, we'll have to move on with plan 'B'." The man then pressed a button upon the wall and the floor under Riff began to crumble. Riff quickly clung to the bars of the cell, hanging on as tight as he could. With a light sigh, the doctor knelt to be at Riff's eye level. "Think of it this way, Riff. If you live you may be able to see your master again. The only promise I can give you is that if you spread the word of his liveliness then we may have to bring his loved ones into this."******

**"I'll rip your heart out if you hurt him in any way. I swear it!" Riff said, his heart filled with a deep rooted anger toward the doctor. He desperately tried to pull himself up only to be harshly kicked in the face. The impact was enough to knock him back into a dark haze and hurl him downward.******

**The butler could never forget the frustration of not knowing what building he was in. He could only remember awakening in a sewer and working to find his way back up to the surface. He has been searching endlessly for clues that could point him in the right direction, but none seemed to surface. Now that he has met with young Merryweather again he may have a chance...******

**'I will free you...I don't care what has to be done.'******

**While Riff was taking in his memories of the life he lived, the young Lady Hargreaves spent her time sorting through her closet. Where did she put her deck of tarot cards? It had to be somewhere in the boxes of the top storage shelf. Standing on her red stool, her little fingers plucked at the various boxes along the right side. She's already gone through two boxes, all while hearing the protests of the head butler, urging her to let him do the work. She was so protective over these cards that she could never let anyone touch them.******

**"Ah!" Finally! In the center box was a white rectangular box with a red binding tie on it. She took it down with a smile on her face. "With this...I can finally find you, dear brother."**


	2. Chapter 1

YoungEarlCain -- 01-02

Thanks for reading the story so far. The chapters are clearly longer than my first story and have a greater meaning to the full length. Now that we're this far I'd love to hear any feedback you have. Anything! All thoughts are important to me.

--------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------

Truth Serum Chronicles

Chapter 1:

"I'm sorry for the loss of your older brother, Lady Hargreaves, but this cannot be. You've already appointed me as your head butler. By tradition, he would need to go through the process all over again--"

"Rupert." Merryweather gave a light sigh as she looked over her tarot cards again. She shuffled them lightly between her gloved fingers before she looked up at the man standing near by. He had a concerned look about his middle aged face, his blonde hair naturally curling to fall in his face. "Times are grim and I trust the people my brother trusted. He was never wrong and I respect his thoughts. This is out of respect for my brother. Any objections?" At her words the man gave a light sigh and then fell silent. There was no way he could argue. She had her mind made up. Like her brother, Merryweather Hargreaves was never a very traditional girl.

Riff watched the conversation from a distance, standing near the fireplace in his black suit, silver vest and white tie and gloves. He hasn't worn this uniform in a year and felt that he would enjoy it better if he had another Hargreaves close by too. He's had nothing but his true master's safety on his mind sense his awakening. His thoughts eventually pealed back reality when the movement shifted. Rupert shifted to step out, leaving Riff alone with Miss Merryweather. With a light sigh, Riff shifted to step up next to the young girl.

"I imagine this is the first time you've taken them out sense Alexis had a deck?" he asked and she gave a light nod.

"That's right. I never stopped practicing my fortune telling but I use this deck when I deal with loved ones. Not having many loved ones for the past year...well... I could only sentimentally store them away." The girl took a moment to focus before she began to set the cards out in an organized fashion upon the surface of an oak wood table. After a moment or two the cards were set out and she began to look over them. "I had to change it up a bit because of father. He would appoint people, weapons and events to certain cards. The Poison was always Cain's card," she said as she rested her finger upon the card that lay to the right of the center. It was a smokey bottle card which was laid across a card that looked like a globe. "This card is called The Reality. So that means the truth is centered around Cain."

"So if we get Lord Cain back he can tell us what's going on?" Riff asked.

"It also depends on the question being asked. I ended up asking the cards why my brother is so important to them. With that question in mind, the cards are suppose to tell me what these people are trying to get from Cain." Merryweather then looked to the cards again. She read over them, her eyes moving like as if she was decoding a book. Eventually she gasped and looked back up at Riff. "They're trying to determine what father may have left behind for them. In order to do it they've hypnotized my brother and given him truth serum treatments. After that he was turned into a slave."

Riff's eyes widened, now understanding what made the young earl so disconnected from the world. As a doll the earl would do what he's told without any hesitation, completely cut off from everything else. "Please Miss Merryweather...If you could tell me where he is then I will bring him back here. We can still save him."

The girl tried for hours, asking the same question in as many forms as she could. Where is Earl Cain Hargreaves? No matter what she asked she always got the cards of poison and psychology. When she asked what to expect from the doctors as a clue she constantly got cards that revolves around water and blood. She continued to try until she became tired enough to fall asleep at her desk. Riff sighed and bent to gently move her to a near by couch. His movements were flawless, his experience with an older Hargreaves gave him the means to move the girl without her knowing. As he stood back up from the couch his eyes shifted toward the cards. Poison and psychology...Water and blood...Riff couldn't help but to wonder about the elements. The young lady said that these elements are suppose to be hints as to the events or people involved.

Suddenly, Riff began to understand...

With so many poison cards on display only one of them could represent the young earl. From the cards, such as 'The Mind,' 'The Puzzle,' and 'The Scroll,' the butler could find that Cain's thoughts were still his own. The cards called 'Time,' 'The Illusion,' and 'The Memory' gave an impression that Cain couldn't remember his life, or that the hypnosis was a constant illusion. The water and blood...Riff couldn't tell what the blood cards meant accept to assume that someone was going to die...Maybe by the poison or by the water.

"One thing is certain...If the doctors are letting you act upon your own thoughts then I will be able to find you...I promise..." he said.

----------------------

----------------------

The moonlight pierced through the clouds of the night, giving a light gleam across the mist upon the stone ground. A small bridge passed over a river that parted the city with a filter to the side where the barrier around the river closes. A slender figure stood at the center of the bridge, his cloak blowing in the light breeze. Golden green eyes looked to the water as it flowed by, then toward the filter. He shifted to lift his black gloved hand and push his black hood back. Deep brown hair fell about his face in a sleek fashion, accenting his pale skin and eyes. In the dark of night, it could be mistaken for black hair.

"Don't dawdle, Adam. You know what has to be done," came a voice from his right. Adam's eye's shifted toward the man. He stood tall, his long trench coat masking his figure in a graceful form. He gave a light smile and stepped up behind Adam, wrapping his arms around him to pull the cloaked form close to him. "Besides, I'd love to keep rewarding you the way I have been."

"...Maybe...but it's not the kind of reward I've had in mind." The young man's eyes shifted slightly toward the stone ground and the water, scrunching his shoulders slightly by the contact.

The man's smile widened slightly and he leaned in closer, taking in the scent of his youngster's cologne and kissing the side of his neck. "All you have to do is ask, Adam...you know that. I don't know the details of your past accept for the time we spent together. That's all I can tell you," he said softly.

Adam's eyes closed with a long sigh. He couldn't blame his lover for his emptiness. It saddens him that he can only trust the man's word and let their relationship continue. He has never hurt Adam and so he must be trust worthy. After a moment of silence, Adam turned to face the man, looking up at him curiously.

"What can we expect from the chemical the doctor keeps telling me to put in the river? I don't understand what his goals are. Ever sense you found me again I've been conducting the same work while we travel...What is it going to lead to?" he asked.

The man gently placed his index finger over his young lover's lips. He took a glance around as if Adam's thoughts should have been quieter. He then sighed and placed a light kiss upon Adam's lips and leaning his head upon Adam's. "It's the doctor's way of exposing the greed of the rich. Many people have secrets and this chemical is meant to bring out the best and worst in them," he said and Adam sighed and reached into his coat and pulled a vile out of his inner most pocket.

"If that's what it really is...I just hope Dr. Oxford isn't lying to you, Arc."

"Either way...It isn't hurting anyone." Gently pressing Adam against the railing of the bridge, Arc gently ran his fingers over his lover's hips. "We still have the whole night after this...just for us. So, let's have some fun after our work is finished."

Adam couldn't help but to smile, leaning up to steal one last kiss before moving toward the filter at the side of the bridge. He removed the top compartment and poured the contents of the vile into the filter. Once the vile was empty he closed the filter and threw the vile into the river. He then felt a larger hand gently grasp his and he looked back to find Arc beside him. The man tugged Adam along gently toward a large carriage.

"To the opera house," Arc told the driver casually as he entered with Adam. Once inside, the man pulled his young lover close again, leaning his forehead into Adam's shoulder. "I'm glad I got to come along this time. I always miss you when you go to work by yourself."

"I can tell...Sometimes I feel like I leave you lonely," Adam said and the man smiled.

"Mmmm...I wouldn't say lonely...that's not the right word. I just made a promise never to leave you, that's all. Last time I left you alone you were in that carriage accident. So, naturally, I wish I could come with you every time you work." He then shifted to plant a deep kiss upon Adam's lips. He then shifted the youngster to lie him down upon the seat of the carriage. "I don't like to leave you."

Adam didn't have much time to react to the man. Before he knew it, Arc had placed his body weight over him, gently trapping him in a way that showed no hostility. His kisses were deep, to the point of nearly smothering the youngster. All Adam could do was moan as the man's hands gently tickled at his inner thighs, his fingers rubbing at the sensitive area between his legs. Every time Adam was caught like this he couldn't protest. This felt good in an uneasy way. None of it made any sense but he figured that the notions of love were the same uneasy extremes.

"You're shaking. Is it that good already?" Arc asked as he began to unbutton the tight black pants. He lightly nipped at the side of Adam's neck as he reached inside, rubbing in a smoothly harsh fashion. "Just imagine what it'll be like when I'm inside you..." Lightly tugging at the youngster's pants, Arc traces his fingers along the smooth skin at the small of his back and the boy jumped slightly. "I know, Adam. I won't touch your scars. You've told me not to."

"...I-I can't help it..." Adam said through a shaky voice, lightly biting his lip as the man's palm continued to grasp and rub at his exposed manhood. Suddenly, the carriage came to a sudden stop. Arc shifted, still lightly rubbing at Adam as he looked out the windows. When the man's hands stopped moving Adam knew something was wrong. He even moved to get a better look out the front window. "...Arc?"

"Get dressed, Adam...and stay here." Arc said, shifting to kiss the youngster's lips before moving to exit the carriage.

Adam took a deep breath before he pulled his pants back up. Tucking his shirt in, he buttoned his pants and adjusted his vest and coat to rest properly over his form. He sat up and gripped his cloak at the collar as he looked out the windows. He couldn't see anything accept the night fog. The people of the city must have already turned in for the night. None of the bedroom lights streamed into the street.

Suddenly a gun shot broke the silence and Adam held his breath. He reached into his coat and pulled out a small hand gun. He held it down toward the ground as he shifted to open the carriage door and step out. Stepping up toward the front of the carriage he found a second carriage blocking the way. It was a black color or blend in with the night shadows. The driver of Adam's carriage was limp where he stood, with a small dagger plunged into his throat. By the angle of the handle, Adam could easily assume that the knife was thrown. A small sound caught Adam's ears and he quickly turned, only to be grabbed by the wrist that held his gun and pinned back against the carriage. Adam struggled only to be held tighter. Eventually the gun was taken away from him and thrown to the stone covered ground.

Once the gun was parted from Adam he felt a large yet slender and soft hand grab his chin. The grip wasn't terribly harsh but it was enough to force him to look up at his attacker. Golden green eyes widened to find a man with short silvery locks of hair and deep black eyes. He struggled desperately only to have the grip tighten, trapping him against the carriage.

"I know you don't remember me...but I'm doing this for your own good," he said and Adam's eyes narrowed.

"What did you do with Arc?"

The man's mature eyes narrowed but soon softened again as he released a light sigh. "He's only going to hurt you again, Lord Cain. Don't you see that?" Adam's eyes widened again, unsure what to make of the conversation. Despite knowing his name, he didn't feel strange by this new one. His eyes drifted to look for the man he was traveling with only to have be forced to look up again. "If I have to, I'll carry you back with me. I don't need you to come willingly in order to save you."

"I don't need saving!" Adam swatted the man's hand away from his face and used his free arm to push at least a little space between them. With that little bit of space, Adam was able to drive his knee up into the man's stomach.

The moment he was free Adam took up his gun and stood out in the open street. He wanted to make sure that this man couldn't pin him again. When he turned to face his attacker he rose the gun to aim the barrel. His eyes followed the barrel to the middle of the man's chest before shifting to meet his eyes. He didn't know this man but something made him uneasy. His finger hovered over the trigger, shaking slightly as he clenched the gun.

"Somewhere with in you...I know you remember." The man stood up strait, his right arm clenching his stomach as he took a breath to regain his air.

"...I have no idea what you're talking about," Adam said, trying his hardest to keep his focus and the man sighed, stepping closer toward him. "Stop! You move and I'll shoot you!"

The silver haired man stopped only a step away, the barrel of the gun placed lightly over the center of his chest. "I think you would have pulled the trigger by now, Lord Cain--"

"Stop calling me that! My name is Adam!"

"What if I would prove otherwise?" The man looked deeply into those golden green hues and the young gunman pressed his gun a little further into his chest. "There is no one who knows you more than I do. I guarantee it... likewise, no one could ever come as close as I have."

"What are you talking about?"

"The scars. You never let anyone even look at them, did you?" At the mentioning of the scars the youngster gave a very light gasp. His grip on the gun loosened for a moment before he gave a light sigh.

"I've never met you before. What makes you think you can just walk into my life and say things that make my head spin? I don't know where you got your information, but--"

"I vowed to save you. I'll help you remember but to do that I must have you come with me. I stand by what I said. If I have to, I will carry you back home and force you to remember." The man then lifted his hand to gently push the gun down and out of the way. "The memories are somewhere with in you. I know because of your guard over yourself. There was a reason why you allowed me to be so close. Until you remember, Lord Cain...we'll start from the beginning." He held out his hand gently with a soft smile. Adam's heart skipped a beat. Somehow, this was familiar...Somehow, the man's tactics left a deep impression of longing, sorrow and trust. "My name is Riffael Raffit. I still remain your lead butler, Lord Cain, if you'll have me."

The teen gave a light sigh, quirking his eyebrow. After a moment of hesitation he shifted and put his gun away. He was silent for a moment before he let his golden green gaze meet with Riff's again. "...Riff? ...What did you say my name was again?" he asked and the silvery haired man's eyes softened just a bit as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Earl Cain Christopher Hargreaves," he answered with a respectful tone. Despite Riff's inner excitement to finally be close to Cain again, he still felt incomplete. He had a duty to fulfill in respect to the young master. The butler shifted to reach out and open the door to the black carriage, his eyes shifting back to Cain again. "Shall we go? I'm sure your sister would like to reunite with you."

Cain gave a light sigh and stepped forward, placing a hand upon the carriage doorway as he stepped up inside. "Hopefully I can regain my memory soon. I can't stand not knowing who I am..." he said.

"I know...and I will do everything I can to help you."


End file.
